custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kroniki Archipelagu
Info Historia opowiada o Takahim, Ta-Matoraninie o wielkim przeznaczeniu. Część 1 Takahi siedział na progu swojego domku i polerował ostrze. Ta- Matoranin zapatrzył się na morze przed nim. Pomarańczowe refleksy igrały na spokojnych falach Błękitnego Oceanu. Gdzieś tam, na horyzoncie majaczył zarys wyspy Lecona, nazwanej tak chyba na cześć jakiegoś bohaera, zapewne Toa. "Cóż"-pomyślał Matoranin-"Szkoda, że wszyscy Toa dawno stąd odeszli. Teraz by się przydali." Naraz usłyszał jakiś szmer. Czyżby to jakaś zabłąkana Nui-Rama? Nie... Odgłos bardziej przypominał szybki bieg po piasku. Kane-Ra?... Też nie. To brzmiało raczej jak biegnący Matoranin. Mimo to Takahi przygotował broń. Parę miesięcy spędzonych na wygnaniu nauczyły go ostrożności. A także tego, że różne rzeczy nie zawsze są takie, na jakie wyglądają. Odgłosy przybliżyły się. Matoranin wstał i odwrócił się, by przyjżeć się biegnącemu i w razie czego zaatakować pierwszy. Jednak nie zdziwił się, gdy zamiat Rahi zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, Cona. "Co się stało, przyjacielu?"- spytał Takahi. "Wyglądasz, jakby gonił cię rój Nui-Rama. Con przystanął, dysząc ciężko. "Manuva..."- wysapał-"Manuva jest..." "Gdzie jest? Co mu się stało?"- zapytał Takahi, lekko zaniepokojony. "Manuvę... Porwały... Nui-Rama!" "Że co!?" "Mówię, że Manuvę porwały Nui-Rama!" Takahi był już nie tylko zaniepokojony, lecz nawet przerażony. Jeśli to, co mówił Con było prawdą, całej wyspie Tako groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Manuva był przecież władcą wyspy i jej reprezentantem na posiedzeniach Rady Archipelagu. Bez niego cała wyspa mogła pogrążyć się w chaosie. "To straszne"- powiedział. "Ale czy nie podjęto już jakichś działań?" "Oczywiście, że tak, ale Ul Nui-Rama jest daleko stąd, nad Jeziorem Hau. W dodatku jest ufortyfikwany, a dostać się do niego można jedynie drogą powietrzną."- odparł Con. "No to co z tego? Przecież i tak oni poradzą sobie beze mnie. Jak ostatnio. Zresztą, wątpię, by sam Manuva był zadowolony z tego, że ratuje go taki 'leń i włóczęga' jak ja!"- powiedział z ironią w głosie. Con opuścił głowę. Wiedział, że to Manuva był odowiedzialny za wygnanie Takahiego z wioski. "Nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić"- zaczął Con-"Ale dobrze wiemy, że tylko ty jeden znasz sekretne wejście do Ula."- popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Matoranie odwrócili głowy i popatrzyli na światło dnia znikające za horyzontem. Po krótkiej chwili, która wydała się wiecznością, Takahi wyszeptał: "Przyjmuję wyzwnie." Część 2 - To tu? - zapytał Takahi. On i jego przyjaciel Con szukali przywódcy ich wyspy, Manuvy porwanego przez Nui- Rama. - Tak. Jezioro Hau. Nazywane też Kotliną Wiecznego Ognia. Za nim jest Ul. To gdzie to tajne przejście?- spytał Con. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Takahi popatrzył na totem znajdujący się na środku jeziora. - Tam. - Jak zamierzasz tam się dostać? - Mam swoje sposoby.- To mówiąc Takahi wyciągnął swój miecz z pochwy, zamierzył się i z całej siły wbił go w skałę obok nich. Potężny odłam upadł na lawę. - Na co czekasz? Wskakuj! - zawołał Takahi lądując na prowizorycznej "lawodesce". - No, cóż... Wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w serfowaniu po lawie? Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem?- przestraszył się Con. Miał zresztą powód do przestrachu: kilka lat temu, podczas zawodów lawaserfingu miał wypadek. Przypadkiem, podczas wykonywania pewnej bardzo trudnej akrobacji zrobił coś nie tak; dość, że o mały włos nie zatonął w lawie. Od tamtej pory przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie próbował serfować. Aż do teraz. Takahi, będąc świadkiem tamtego wydarzenia i samemu mając za sobą niezbyt chlubne doświadczenia związane z lawaserfingiem, dobrze wiedział, co jego przyjaciel może teraz czuć. Mimo to nie zaprzestał prób przekonania go do przepłynięcia jeziora lawy. - Może jednak popłyniesz? To przecież tak niedaleko... - Nno, dobrze... Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.- Jezioro nie było zbyt rozległe, toteż naszym przyjaciołom szybko udało się przepłynąć na jego środek, gdzie w starym totemie było tajne przejście do gniazda Nui-Rama. Sam totem był po prostu dość szerokim słupem z ciemnego kamienia z rzeźbą Kanohi Hau na szczycie. -No, to teraz gdzie to twoje przejśćcie?- niecierpliwił się Con. -Uspokój się! Ono tutaj jest. A ja mam klucz.- powiedział Takahi. To mówiąc wyciągnął z plecaka mały kamień. Był na nim wyryty płomień- symbol ognia. Takahi włożył kamień do otworu w cokole; pasował idealnie. Część 3 Oczy kamiennej Hau zajarzyły się czerwonym blaskiem, który ogarnął dwóch Ta-Matoran. Zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć, już stali pod ścianą Ula Nui-Rama. Wokół widać było Ta-Matoran pracujących przy powiększaniu gniazda. Nad ich głowami polatywały Nui-Rama; choć mogło by się wydawać, że robią to dla zabawy czy przyjemności, to jednak każdy Ta-Matoranin wiedział, że w rzeczywistości uważnie śledzą każdy ich ruch. Takahi i Con od razu wypatrzyli Manuvę i skierowali się w tamtą stronę. Musieli zachowywać sie ostrożnie: latające potwory na pewno już ich zauważyły. -Niepotrzebnie tu przychodziliście.- powiedział Manuva, gdy tylko się zbliżyli. -Nie wiecie, że stąd nie ma ucieczki? Sami próbowaliśmy, wielokrotnie i na różne sposoby. -Mogę was wydostać z tego miejsca tak, że potwory nawet się nie zorientują.- spokojnie odparł Takahi. Ale były władca wyspy Tako tylko uśmiechnął sie gorzko: -Mój drogi, my wiemy o twoim tajnym wejściu do gniazda. Chcielismy go użyć, ale Nui-Rama to zauważyły i nie dopuściły do ucieczki. Następnie zabrały jeszcze Klucz do totemu i umieściły go po drugiej stronie gniazda, wysoko nad ziemią, tak, że nie możemy go dosięgnąć. Takahi zmarkotniał. Wiedział, że teraz potrzeba nowego planu. Na szczęście nie musiał zastanawiać się długo. -Mam pomysł- mruknął. Na szczęście miał ze sobą swój dysk bambusowy. Ta-Matoranin przyjrzał się piedestałowi z Kluczem. Nui-Rama dobrze wiedziały, jak zdenerwować Matoran Ognia: umieściły Klucz w widocznym miejscu, tak, że był widoczny chyba z każdego zakątka gniazda, ale nie można go było dosięgnąć. "Ta perfidia je zgubi"- pomyślał Takahi. Piedestał był przymocowany do skały podtrzymywanej przez specjalne wsporniki. Wystarczyło tylko uszkodzić jeden z nich, by cała konstrukcja się zawaliła, a Klucz wylądował w ich rękach. Ten plan miał jeszcze jedną zaletę: mianowicie zawalenie się dużej wielkości odłamka skalnego na pewno wywoła zamieszanie i odwróci uwagę Nui-Rama od Ta-Matoran i teleportera. Takahi nie mógł namyślać się zbyt długo: wycelował dysk w środkowy wspornik, zamierzył się i z całej siły wyrzucił go. Ponieważ był wykonany z lekkiego bambusa, dysk przeciął powietrze gniazda i całej siły uderzył we wspornik. Na kamieniu pojawiła się siatka pęknięć. Zaraz potem skruszona skała rozpadła się gwałtownie, a kawałki uderzyły we wsporniki znajdujące się obok. Nastąpiła reakcja łańcuchowa. W końcu pozbawiony podstawy piedestał odłamał sie od ściany Ula i spadł w dół, przygważdżając kilka Nui-Rama. Zaraz potem zleciały się ich siostry. Potwory nie zauważyły jednak, że Klucz wyrzucony jak z katapulty poszybował prosto w ręce Takahiego. Kiedy Ta-Matoranin już miał się odwrócić, zauważył jakis czerwony błysk. Kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej znalezisku, zrozumiał, że błyszczącym elementem był mały czerwony kryształ. Takahi tak się zaciekawił, że zapomniał o wszystkim. Kiedy Ta-Matoranie wtajemniczeni w plan już zaczynali się niecierpliwić, odrzucił im Klucz, a sam pobiegł po kryształ. Część 4 Takahi nie zważał na nic; ani na krzyki Ta-Matoran, ani nawet na niebezpieczeństwo jakie mu groziło. W każdej chwili Nui-Rama mogły otrząsnąć się z szoku i rzucić się na niego oraz jego towarzyszy. Ta-Matoranin skupił się całkwicie na zdobyciu kryształu. Zupełnie jakby było to jego przeznaczenie... Con chciał pobiec za przyjacielem, lecz Manuva go powstrzymał. -Stój- powiedział.- Jeśli ten kryształ jest naprawdę tym, czym myślę, to jest tylko sprawa Takahi'ego. Nikt nie może się do tego mieszać, nawet ty. Con próbował protestować, ale przywódca wyspy Tako go uciszył. Można było tylko patrzeć, co Takahi robi. -Ależ on już nie żyje!- krzyczał Con.- Nui-Rama nie przepuszczą go żywego! -Uspokój się. Wiem, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, ale to jego wybór. Poza tym... Jest sprytny. Nie da sie zabić tak łatwo. Con popatrzył na przyjaciela: Manuva sie nie mylił. Takahi naprawdę wiedział, co robi i co mu grozi. Zamiast chodzić, czołgał się z dyskiem bambusowym przygotowaym do ataku w ręce. Był coraz bliżej kryształu, który leżał na ziemi przy Nui-Rama kotłujących sie w jednym kłębowisku. -Zaraz... czy ty widzisz to, co ja?- przestraszy się Con. -Widzę. Tamta Nui-Rama wyraźnie zdążyła sie otrząsnąć i chyba już zauważyła naszego Takahi'ego. Ta-Matoranin przestał już widzieć świat poza czerwonym punktem. Był coraz bliżej... -Zaraz! Ten potwór chce go zabić! Już zaraz...- przeraził się Con. Coraz bliżej... Bliżej... -TAKAHI!!!- krzyknął Con. Krzyk przyjaciela szybko wybudził Takahi'ego z letargu. Zdążył szybko odwrócić głowę, co pozwoliło mu uniknąć śmiertelnego ciosu żądłem Nui-Ramy. Ta-Matoranin zrobił unik. Doskoczył do kryształu, lecz szybki atak owada odciął mu drogę. Takahi chciał zrobić unik, ale gdy tylko się odwrócił zauważył, że jest otoczony przez Nui-Rama. Takahi pomyślał, że to chyba koniec. Część 5 Świst lecącego dysku przeciął powietrze. Jedna z Nui-Rama ogłuszona padła na ziemię. Chwilę potem to samo stało się z innymi owadami. Takahi nie zastanawiał się długo; zabrał kryształ i rzucił się do ucieczki w stronę przyjaciół. I zrobił to w samą porę, ponieważ wcześniejszy rzut dyskiem Ta-Matoranina spowodował naruszenie całej konstrukcji gniazda, które zaraz mogło pogrzebać ich wszystkich pod swoimi gruzami. Jeden z innych Matoran Ognia aktywował teleporter. Jedna z Nui-Rama rzuciła się w pogoń za Takahim. Czerwony błysk oślepił ją na chwilę; kiedy mogła już widzieć normalnie, Matoran już nie było, a gniazdo się waliło. Owad wydał z siebie druzgocący dźwięk. ---- -Jak to zrobiliście?- zapytał Takahi zaraz po wylądowaniu nad Jeziorem Hau. -To proste- uśmiechnął się Con.- Gdy ty odwróciłeś uwagę Nui-Rama, my dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie owady ukryły nasze dyski bambusowe. Wcześniej nie mogliśmy tego zrobić, ponieważ pilnowały ich potwory. Takahi tylko się uśmiechnął pod maską. -A jak wydostaniemy się stąd? Skała na której przypłynąłem tu z Conem może pomieścić najwyżej trzech Matoran!- przestraszył się Takahi. -Większość z nas ma lawadeski. Łatwo dopłyniemy do brzegu. - odparł Manuva. -A co to za kryształ, który ściskasz w ręce?- zapytał Con. -To Kamień Marahi, jeden z sześciu, które utrzymywały pokój na naszym Arhipelagu, dopóki nie zostały skradzione z Kini Suva jeszcze przed Rozłamem. - odpowiedział Manuva zamiast Takahiego.- Jedynym sposobem na przywrócenie pokoju tutejszym Rahi jest zebranie Kamieni Marahi ze wszystkich wysp Archipelagu i umieszczenie ich na Ołtarzu Marahi w Kini Suva. I- jak sądzę- to ty, Takahi, jesteś do tego przeznaczony. Część 6 Matoranom udało się bezpiecznie dotrzeć na brzeg Jeziora Hau i do Wioski Ognia. Jej mieszkańcy zorganizowali huczną zabawę z okazji powrotu swoich porwanych przez Nui-Rama pobratymców, których ne spodziewali się już odzyskać. Tylko Takahi nie chciał brać udziału w zabawie. Nie przywykł do czegoś takiego i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś go za coś chwalił. Poszedł na brzeg morza, gdzie zwykł siadywać i obserwować zachody słońca. Teraz była noc, a w spokojnych wodach Błękitnego Morza odbijały się gwiazdy, dziś zbladłe z powodu fajerwerków puszczanych w wiosce. Tylko Błękitna Gwiazda świeciła niezmiennym blaskiem majeststycznie wisząc nad horyzontem. -Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę- powiedział Con. Takahi wyczuwał jego obecność od dłuższego czasu. -Nie chcę tam iść. Ten cały harmider... Nie przywykłem do tego. Wolę ciszę i spokój od hucznch zabaw. - Nie o to chodzi. Manuva cię szuka. Mówi, że ma dla ciebie coś ważnego do zobienia. Takahi po namyśle postanowił pójść z przyjacielem. Czegokolwiek chciał Manuva, napewno było to coś ważnego. W wiosce panował ożywiony ruch. Jednak Takahi poznał, że Matoranie się nie bawią. Rozprawiali o czymś ważnym. Manuva na jego widok podszedł do niego. -Takahi! Musisz nam pomóc! Przed chwilą jeden z farmerów lawy przybiegł do wioski z informacją, że Nui-Rama uszkodziły pompy Wschodnich Farm Lawy. Roztopione skały wylewają się przez nie i utworzyły wielką rzekę lawy, która odcięła Doki. Ich pracownicy zostali już ewakuowani przez naszych najlepszych lawaserferów, jednak utraciliśmy w ten sposób wiele łodzi i sprzętu morskiego. -Dlaczego akurat ja mam wam pomóc? Wy przecież nie zrobiliście dla mnie wiele! Manuva zachmurzył się. -Takahi, nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić. Jednak to ty powinieneś nam pomóc. Twoja ścieżka została nakreślona przez Przeznaczenie. Nie musisz postępować według niego... ja jednak nalegam. Ta-Matoranin zamyśił się. Jeśli Manuva mówił prawdę, nie będzie występował przeciwko Przeznaczeniu. -Dobrze- powiedział. -Pomogę wam. ---- -To tutaj- szepnął farmer, który poprowadził Takahiego do uszkodzonych pomp. Stąd zniszczenia wyglądały naprawdę poważnie. Takahi przyjrzał się uważnie. Pompy były zupełnie zniszczone. Z uszkodzonej rury wylewała się lawa. Potem płynęła dalej tworząc rzekę spływającą w kierunku Doków. Tam rozwidlała się na dwie odnogi płynąc do morza i odcinając Doki od reszty wyspy. - Dlaczego nie próbowaliście załatać tej dziury?- zapytał Takahi. Ta-Matoranin tylko się uśmiechnął. - Próbowaliśmy, zanim jeszcze wyciek stał się aż tak poważny. Chcieliśmy umieścić ognioodporny dysk bambusowy w szczelinie. Niestety, nasze próby tylko ją powiększyły. Takahi jszcze raz się temu przyjrzał. Teraz dysk bambusowy już by nie wystarczył. Zastanowił się. Czy teren miał jakieś cechy które można by wykorzystać? Tak. Takahi przygotował swój dysk. Pamietał jeszcze swój dzisiejszy wyczyn w ulu Nui-Rama. Wycelował uważnie w występ skalny nad uszkodzoną rurą. Rozległ się świst, gdy dysk przeciął powietrze. Chwilę potem skała popękała, a odłamki spadły w dół. Jeden z nich- zgodnie z przewidywaniami Takahiego- zatamował wyciek lawy. Kiedy Ta-Matoranie wrócili do wioski, powitała ich wielka radość ze strony Matoran. Manuva osbiście mu pogratulował. -Takahi, dobrze się spisałeś. Niestety, to dopiero początek podróży. Wróg rośnie w siłę. Musisz dostać się na pozostałe wyspy i odnaleźć 5 pozostałych Kamieni Marahi. Nie bój się, nie będziesz sam. Pomoże ci drużyna złożona z 5 innych Matoran, ze wszystkich wysp. Od ich przywódców dostaniesz Kamienne Maski, które są kluczem do Kini-Suva. Takahi milczał. Wiedział, że Manuva nie żartuje. -Weź tę Kamienną Hau- powiedział przywódca Tako.- To symbol naszej wyspy. A poza tym... symbol twojej misji. A więc oficjalnie mianuję cię Poszukiwaczem Pokoju! Takahi był oszołomiony. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Matoranie zaprowadzili go do Doków, gdzie dostał łódź i żegnany przez przyjaciół odpłynął w kierunku Wyspy Lecona, na poszukiwanie nowej przygody... Część 7 Takahi otworzył oczy. Był poranek. Wschodzące słońce oświetliło pokryte roślinnością wybrzeże. - Lecona... - pomyślał. Wyspa Powietrza. Łódź przybiła do brzegu. Ta- Matoranin odetchnął. Powietrze było czyste i orzeźwiające, ale Takahi zapomniał, że ranki tutaj są chłodne. Zadrżał z zimna. Wyspa miała tropikalny klimat, ale on przywykł do gorących, ziejących ogniem szczelin jego wyspy. Spojrzał na łódź. Nie zabrał ze sobą nic, czym mógłby się okryć i zabezpieczyć od porannego chłodu. Dopiero teraz zauważył też, że wokół jest niezwykle cicho. W powietzu nie śpiewał żaden ptak, żaden Rahi nie przemykał wśród liści. Ta-Matoranin pomyślał, że to dziwne. Wziął ze sobą swój miecz i zaczął przedzierać się przez gęstwinę. Po kilku godzinch?, minutach? marszu znalazł się na polanie pod wysokim drzewem. Postanowił chwilę pod nim odpocząć, a następnie wspiąć się na jego szczyt by rozejrzeć się po okolicy. ---- Wokół były tylko drzewa. Wysokie, majestastyczne. Daleko, na horyzoncie widniała jakaś góra. Ze swojego wcześniejszego pobytu na wyspie Takahi pamiętał, że tam właśnie mieściła się Wioska Powietrza. Dom Le-Matoran. Ta-Matoranin postanowił dotrzeć tam jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. ---- Takahi oglądał wioskę. Była spustoszona, jak po napadzie jakichś bestii. Ze szczelin w skale ziała ciemność. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd usłyszał coś jak ciche wołanie o pomoc dochodzące spod zwałów liści i drewna. Takahi podbiegł tam i zaczął odgarniać śmieci. Wkrótce dojrzał pod nimi fragment jakiejś maski. Wkrótce zobaczył też jej właściciela. Był to Le-Matoranin, który przedstawił się jako Lecoran. Część 8 -Co się stało? - zapytał Takahi. - To stało się wczorajnocy. Wielkie-mnóstwo Niebodźwiedzi, chmuroszły niszczyć wszystko! Nie zdążyliśmy odbronić wioski, bestiotwory zaporwały wszystkich moich jednokrewnych! Ja schokryłem się tu, lecz złedźwiedzie zasywięziły mnie tu! Gdybyś nie szybkobył tu i nie odcalił mnie, źlebardzo byłoby ze mną! - opowedział mu Lecoran. - A wiesz, gdzie teraz są twoi ludzie? - zapytał go Ta-Matoranin. - Niestety, ja nie wiem! Ale widziałem, jak nieboleciały do Doliny Mgieł, na mokrobagna! - A więc tam poszukam- powiedział Takahi. Ty tu zostań i pilnobroń wioski! Ta-Matoranin przyłapał sie właśnie na używaniu Mowy Drzewnej. - Ja z tobą wypójdę! - odparł Lecoran. - Znam ścieżdrogę! Zapoprowadzę cię do gawry Niebodźwiedzi! Takahi chciał coś powiezieć, ale Lecoran znowu mu przerwał. - Szybkochodź, do lotptaka tam! - zawołał, wskazując na małą ścieżkę prowadzącą do jakiejś jaskini. Kiedy Matoranie tam poszli, okazało się, że w jaskini siedział ptak Kahu. Przyglądał się Matoranom od czasu do czasu wydając skrzeczący dźwięk. - Mamy na tym polecieć? - zapytał Takahi. Lecoran nie odpowiedział, ale od razu wskoczył na Kahu. Ta-Matoranin wahał się przez chwilę, ale pod namową Le-Matoranina również zajął miejsce na grzbiecie ptaka. Chwilę potem szybowali w przestworzach. - To tam! - Lecoran wskazał ręką na dolinę poniżej nich. Zaim Takahi zdążył zareagować, Kahu puścił się pędem w dół. ---- Takahi zamachnął się i z całej siły rzucił dyskiem w atakującego go niedźwiedzia. Lecoran zrobił to samo. Zaraz gdy wylądowalik zaatakował ich Podniebny Niedźwiedź. Matoranie odpędzili go, ale wkrótce przybyło mnóstwo nastepnych. Dwójka nowych przyjaciół broniła sie długo, ale nie mogła wytrzymać zbyt długo; Kahu przestraszony uciekł. Nagle powietrze rozdarł piskliwy dźwięk. Chwilę potem cała flota ptaków Kahu starła się z potworami. Okazało się, że ptak na którym tu przylecieli nie uciekł, ale poleciał po posiłki. Takahi chciał wstać, gdy niespodziewanie otoczyła go ciemność; stracił przytomność, gdy oszołomiony niedźwiedź spadł mu na głowę. ---- Ta-Matoranin obudził się. Leżał na posłaniu z liści. Nad nim stał nieznany Le-Matoranin. - Jestem Pekoma, przywódca tej wyspy i władca tutejszych Matoran. Uratowałes mnie inas wszystkich, dlatego jestem ci winny podziękowania. Pekoma wyjął mały, świecący na zielono kryształ i dał go Takahiemu. - Weź ten Kamień Marahi. Był w gawrze niedźwiedzi. Lecoran wziął go, gdy ty leżałeś ogłuszony. Dałem mu też Kamienną Miru. Razem z tobą ruszy ku Kini-Suva, by przynieść spokój i szczęście na wyspy Archipelagu. Takahi nie odpowiedział, tylko skłonił głowę. - Jestem gotów do dalszej podróży, Pekomo. - Wiem- odpowiedział władca Lecony. - Czas ruszać. Część 9 Tratwa Takahiego dobiła do brzegu wyspy Ghora, domu Ga-Matoranek. Ghorę trudno było nazwać wyspą, ponieważ składała sie z wielu małych wysepek, rozsianych po całej rafie koralowej. - To na pewno tu? -zapytał Lecoran. - Tak- odpowiedział Takahi. - Jakoś tu strasznie-pusto. Czy ktoś nie powinien wyjść nam na przywitanie? - Rzeczywiście pusto- odparł Ta-Matoranin. - Chodź, poszukamy razem Nukany, pewnie jest gdzieś tutaj. - Kto to jest Nukana?- zapytał Lecoran. - Przywódczyni Ghory. Mam nadzieję, że powie nam, gdzie szukać Kamienia Marahi i Kamiennej Maski. Le-Matoranin nic nie odpowiedział. Nie lubił wody; miał nadzieję jak najszybciej odejść stąd do jakiegoś innego miejsca. ---- - I co? Znaszukałeś Nukanę?- zapytał Lecoran. Kiedy przez dłuższy czas nikt się nie pojawiał, Takahi postanowił ruszyć na poszukiwanie przywódczyni Ghory. - Nie. Byłem w wiosce, jednak jest opuszczona!- zawołał Takahi. Lecoran opuścił głowę. Wiedział, jak trudno będzie teraz odnaleźć Kamień Marahi. Nagle powziął jakiś pomysł i ruszył ku przyjacielowi. Jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet kilku kroków, gdy ziemia pod nim osunęła się i Le-Matoranin wpadł do dziury. Takahi szybko podbiegł do wyrwy i wsunął głowę do środka. - Lecoran!- zawołał. Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, zawołał jeszcze raz: - Lecoran! Ta-Matoranin nabrał w płuca powietrza, by zawołać jeszcze jeden raz, ale w tym momencie ziemia pod nim osunęła się wgłąb dziury i Takahi spadł za przyjacielem. Ogarnęły go ciemności. Część 10 Gdy Takahi otworzył oczy, widział wokół tylko ciemne, rozmazane kształty. - Spokojnie - powiedział znany mu głos. - Otwodziura zrzuciła nas tu, do tego wilgotnomrocznego tunelu. Wokół nie ma żadnych złoniebezpieczeństw. - Lecoran? To ty? - zapytał Ta-Matoranin. - A kto? jednak musisz się rozśpieszyć, by wydostać się stąd i odnaszukać Nukanę. Takahi przyznał mu rację i wstał. Z plecaka wyjął Kamień Świetlny. - A więc chodźmy - powiedział. ---- Po długiej wędrówce mrocznytunelem, jak by go nazwał Lecoran, zobaczyli nikłe światło dobiegające zza zakrętu. Gdy Matoranie tam dotarli, zobaczyli małą szczelinę w skale. Obok niej z kamienia wystawała mała dźwignia. - Co to? - zapytał Lecoran. - Nie wiem- odparł Takahi. - Wybacz, to było głupytanie. Takahi podszedł do dźwigni. - Ciekawe, czy...- zstanawiał się chwilę, po czym pociągnął za dźwignię. Szczelina zaczęła się powoli poszerzać. Wkrótce przed dwójką były otwarte drzwi. Za nimi była jasna komnata z kamienia i kryształu. Na jej drugim końcu widać było przejście do następnej komnaty. Takahi zrobił krok. Nagle obydwaj przyjaciele poczuli wstrząsy i usłyszeli dziwny rumor. Wokół nich zaczęły opadać kamienie i strumienie wody. - Jaskinia! Jaskinia się wali!- zawołał Lecoran. Takahi chciał uciec w głąb tunelu którym tu przyszli, ale okazało się, że przejście jest zamknięte. - Jedyna droga prowadzi przez tamto przejście!- zawołał. - Szybko! Matoranie ruszyli pędem przez walącą się komnatę w kierunku drugich drzwi. Ledwo udało im się ominąć spadające głazy i dotrzeć do wejścia. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w drugim pomieszczeniu potężny blok skalny spadł tuż za nimi i zablokował wyjście. Takahi pierwszy ochłonął i rozejrzał się wokół. Okazało się, że komnata w której się znaleźli nie była pusta; przed nimi stało mnóstwo niebiesko opancerzonych postaci. Jedna z nich podeszła do Takahiego. - Witaj - powiedziała. Jestem Nukana, Władczyni Ghory. - A więc to dlatego nie mogliśmy was znaleźć - odpowiedział Takahi. - Tak. Niestety, zostałyśmy tu uwięzione przez złe Kałamarnice! I obawiam się, że was czeka podobny los. Takahi zamyślił się. ''Wypatruj kolejnych części Kronik Archipelagu tutaj.